


Fake World

by LovelessMoonie



Series: Fake World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessMoonie/pseuds/LovelessMoonie
Summary: Fake World is a story that happens between two different worlds that are located on the same exact place - The Above Dwellers that live of the land in the time of the Kings and Kingdoms and the Underground Dwellers - The Place where technology thrives and they are more advanced than the Above Dwellers.A Misterious force is threatning the peace of both places in a mystical adventure that brings two strangers together - Alfred, a young man which a raspy deep voice with brown hair and green big eyes and a young female that lives underground. Their worlds too different but united for the same cause.
Series: Fake World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167818





	Fake World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mumucow_xD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/gifts).



> * If there is something in Italic throughout this story, it's because they are thoughts. *

Prologue

The rain fell hard on top of the houses. The smell of rain mixtures with the smell of the dirt on the floor, making for an almost pleasant smell, for the ones that like it, that is.  
The sound of it echoed inside the hollowed houses.

You could hear the sound of the crows outside cawing, enjoying the night breeze and maybe… just maybe, even the water falling on their impenetrable feathers, maybe it was when they actually showered. There is some food for the thought.  
Suddenly the crows stopped cawing and suddenly it was like everything stopped, no sounds, everything was way too quiet. Way too quiet… Until a loud scream erupted through the quiet of the night, followed by a lot more screams that seem to be coming out of different directions, you could hear the despair coming from all those screams until you could hear them no more.

Time passed and the sound of animals came back to liven up the place, no more screams could be heard however nothing was what it was before.  
The village, completely destroyed by who knows what. There was blood everywhere. The house… the beautiful house that once had classic, well-polished wooden walls and the windows, also made of wood but with beautiful flowers sprouting from the well cared vases… they were all gone, the structure of the wooden beams, fallen across the house and the ceiling itself was no more…

Going outside, a river of blood could be seen everywhere… “what happened here?” Outside of the village, there were only trees. That was the main source of the village as there were a lot of woodcutters that would gather wood and then, sell it to the neighborhood kingdom and that is how the village would survive, other than that, everyone would cultivate their own food and some even had animals so they would trade for resources they needed within the village, and everyone would be able to live accordingly, nobody had more, nobody had less, everyone had the same.  
Screaming for someone, but there was no reply, no sounds... other than the animals of course.

Searching between all the bodies, there was no useful information that could be used to discern what had happened, and no one seemed to be alive in that village. The only thing known was that a massacre had happened on that day.  
There was nothing left there, only to leave the small village that was once a humble place of lively villagers… Running desperate through the woods until reaching a pathway: to the right… the Kingdom of Hilione, it was two weeks walking or even more. To the left… more woods that would eventually lead somewhere, where? Nobody knew. What path to take? The decision was tough, venturing through to the unknown or venturing in direction of a great kingdom who would probably wouldn’t even bother about what a peasant has to say.

Whatever was the right choice or even the most appropriate one, the decision wasn’t to be made by a mere mortal but maybe of the destiny itself, the universe maybe?

A sudden scream was heard on the path to the right, and then, hard but quick steps were heard coming from the path to the right. Left was now the only choice. Running, after running, after running, feeling like no distance at all was ran, the woods felt all the same except for this sense of smell that was changing, first it seemed to be the smell of Pine Trees which smell almost like a resin kind of smell but then, the smell changed into more of a Eucalyptus kind of smell, but the weirdest part was that there was no Eucalyptus around, only Pine trees, which is where most of the villagers would get their wood.  
Running and Running some more, sweat all over, but the running distance seemed to be not enough as the hard steps were closing and closing faster. Hiding on top of a tree.

If there was an award in the kingdom for the quickest tree climber in the world, it would definitely be awarded today but there was no such thing so the only relief or feeling of conquest in this case was to be able to be safe, at least for a little while. The eyes followed a weird dark shadow, this shadow was something out of a kids book, told by parents to scare their children from doing something that they didn’t want them to do, all crooked and with a weird shape. Eyes blinked and the shadow was nowhere to be seen. A sigh of relief was leaving the body when suddenly a grip on the shirt was felt and the body was wanked down the tree as fast as lightning. Eyes wide open to the horrors of the shadow that once was gone, even if it was just for brief seconds, but now was there looking directly in the eyes. Mustering courage, a ray of heat going through the spine up to the head and with a sudden movement, was able to release from the tight grip of the… well… whatever that was. Running again with all the strength it was possible to have in that moment, even if the legs were still kind of wobbly, due to the scare, and a few more meters ahead a tree branch, seemed like it was perfectly placed there for a quick fall, tumbling and rolling down a ravine that seemed that it was never going to end and falling into a hole…

“And here I was… in this underground… place? Village? City? This is my story… this is what happened to me… even if you don’t want to believe.”

“It is quite a tale, you have to admit…” Said the warm and sweet voice of the lady that was right in front of me.

“I’m simply telling you the truth… you have to believe me” Said the young but rough and deep voice, almost with a rasp in it, of the young man who had experienced some traumatic things.

“We have to speak with the Mayor of the town… We haven’t had any visitors in years… this is all new and I don’t even know if I should be speaking with you… You must join me! Pray forgive me for this intrusion but…” She wrapped his hands around his back and made it tight so he couldn’t release himself.

“Ouch… take it easy… I’m innocent! I swear!” His expression was now firmer than before as he frowned.

“Said all the guilty people! I’m not taking any risks!” Although she was the one wrapping his hands, she still made sure she wasn’t hurting him too much, that was just the type of person she was, always caring for others, always trying to protect every single innocent life form, either it be a plant, an animal or another human being.

"The name is Alfred but everyone calls me Al. Yours?" He asked trying to see if he could find a little bit more about this curious woman who helped him after he fell from that hole in the ground.

“It is none of your business… for now at least, let’s just reach the Mayor’s building quickly shall we?” She said, helping him stand up and then grabbing his shirt as she pushed him. She knew very well with the lads physic, if he wanted, she wouldn’t be able to pull him around like that, yet he followed her and trusted her somehow, even if he didn’t know her.

Walking through the buildings Al was impressed by what he saw, he had never seen anything like that, there were some strange boxes with wheels that would move, kind of like the carts that were used but instead of animals dragging the cart around, it was humans grabbing some kind of wheels, it was impressive. The floor was no longer made of dirt but instead, it was made of a gray stone. The buildings were a tad taller than the houses from his village, that were not in shambles, but these houses were made out of stones. There were barely any trees around, unlike the above ground and a weird smell filled his lungs which made him cough, the air wasn’t pure, nothing like up there.  
They reached a tunnel and after that tunnel, lights started showing up on the walls, it was almost… magical, and he couldn’t explain how those lights were on, as there was no fire. He wanted to talk to her and get to know her more, get to know where they were and what all of this was but instead, he remained silent the whole time as there were so many new things that he couldn’t explain, he was perplexed.  
“Here we are.” She pointed out to a house, made of stone. It had a big clock in the middle of the top of the house in between two massive round windows that seemed mere decorative as there was no sun in here. Everything had light but it didn’t seem like a light that came from fire or even a natural source like the Sun, but instead, something that he couldn’t figure out. 

“Welcome to the city of Ashara” She said with her sweet yet stern and cautious voice as she still didn’t fully trust him.

End of Prologue


End file.
